Pretend
by JeremyMikeyG
Summary: You'll get the title once you read it. This is based on the show Jackass. Who loves who?
1. Night

I promised a lemon so I made a lemon about Johnny Knoxville and Bam Margera

I promised a lemon so I made a lemon about Johnny Knoxville and Bam Margera.

Chapter 1

Night

A Bam Margera and Johnny Knoxville Story One-Shot

"Yes, it's here." Bam was so excited he had got the finalization of his divorce from Missy. They divorced because Bam told her that he was gay and was in love with Johnny Knoxville. He had made a plan to do something about it after he got the letter of finalization from his lawyer. It took a fuckin' long three weeks to get here. His plan was to pretend to be drunk and go to Johnny's house and tell Knoxville, Missy and him were over. Then tell Johnny they were breaking up because he loved someone else and when Knoxville asks who. Bam will say you and then Bam would kiss Johnny and see if Johnny kisses back. If Johnny led him into the house to do "you know what". Then Bam would be fine with it and tell Johnny in the morning about everything. Johnny didn't seem to love Bam, so Bam was hoping to get the same feelings like his in return.

Johnny did actually feel the same as Bam. Johnny lost his wife two years ago 1. She died because of a terrible car accident. When she died, she left him his 10 year old daughter, who is now 12 and knows about his feelings toward Bam. Bam and Steve-O were the only ones to help him out of his depression. 

Johnny hated Missy. He hated Missy for two reasons. One: She was really controlling and treated Bam like shit. Two: She got touch Bam in places that he wanted to touch so fucking badly. Johnny was so jealous of her it was driving him crazy.

That night Bam was getting ready. He put on a pair of his skin tight jeans. He put on his custom made red and black converses. Bam put on a black T-shirt on with the HIM Heartagram on it.

"Oh Shit, almost forgot this." He grabbed the finalization paper and a separate piece paper that said something else off his counter and put it in his back pocket. Bam was glad the paper came on the weekend when Johnny's daughter was with his parents. He left the house and got in his car. He started to drive to his friend's house, who knew about his plan, which was a few blocks away from Johnny's place. He pulled into the garage and then made sure he closed it. He started to walk to Johnny's place. When Bam got there he started to pretend to be drunk. He knocked on the door and the lights came on. Johnny opened the door, shirtless mind you. 'Holy shit' Bam thought, 'he looks so fucking hot.'

"Margera, are you okay," Bam was snapped from his thoughts and looked up in his eyes that were full of concern. "Are you drunk, Margera."

"Yeah, totally fucking wasted." Bam said acting drunk. Bam was amazing well at pretending to be drunk.

"Why did you come here?" Johnny said with worry in his voice.

"Missy and I are officially over," Bam and Missy had an on/off sort of relationship

"Why," Johnny was stunned.

"Because she thinks I'm in love with someone else," Bam answered with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Who does she think you love?"

"She thinks I'm in love with you," Bam said while laughing, Johnny on the other hand didn't find it so funny.

"With me, why?" Johnny looked confused.

"She found out I'm in love with you." Bam stopped laughing and looked Johnny in the eyes. Bam stepped forward and put his arms around Johnny's neck. He pulled Johnny forward and kissed him with no hesitation. Johnny instantly kissed back. He put his hand around Bam's waist. He pulled Bam inside, kicked the door shut, dragged Bam into the nearest room which conveniently was a bedroom, and pulled Bam onto the bed without breaking the kiss. With a sudden need for air they broke the kiss. Johnny got on top of Bam and pulled off Bam's shoes and socks. Johnny started to kiss Bam again. Then Johnny felt something wet against his lips. He realized it was Bam's tongue and opened his mouth. Bam and Johnny's tongues played with eachother until Johnny broke the kiss.

Johnny pulled off Bam's shirt and started to kiss his neck and leaving a couple of marks. Johnny eventually started to kiss down Bam's chest and licked his right nipple and in return Bam moaned. After a minute he licked all the way down to the waist band of Bam's jeans. He looked up at Bam and Bam nodded his head for Johnny to go on. He unzipped Bam's jeans and slid them off. To his surprise Bam wasn't wearing any underwear. So he was instantly greeted with Bam almost fully erect cock. He looked up again at Bam.

"I guessed you opted not to wear underwear today." Bam blushed when Johnny said that.

"I forgot to put them on." Johnny laughed.

"Just suck it already, god."

"Alright, your majesty." Johnny grabbed Bam's cock gently and put it in his mouth. Johnny started at an agonizing slow pace.

"John..ny go fa..ster." Bam moaned out.

Johnny nodded and went faster and faster. Bam started to moan loudly now.

"Joh..ny I'm g..on..na cu.." Bam was stopped by Johnny kissing him.

"Not yet I want to cum with you."

"Same here." Bam smiled. Johnny got up and went to the bathroom. He came back with a bottle of lube and threw it to Bam and Bam caught it. Bam opened the bottle while Johnny took his pants and boxers off. Johnny slipped the condom on and walked over to Bam. Bam put the lube in his hands and spread it all over Johnny's cock.

Johnny put three fingers in front of Bam's face and Bam started to suck on them. Johnny moaned and Bam smiled. Johnny pulled out the fingers. Johnny got back on top of Bam and put one finger in Bam. Bam winced at the unusual feeling. Johnny put two fingers in.

Bam moaned.

"Damn do that again." Johnny did it again knowing full he found the spot he was looking for. Johnny pulled his fingers out of Bam. He positioned himself at Bam's entrance. 

"Alright, this is the part that hurts the most are you ready?" Bam nodded his head vigorously. Johnny grabbed his cock and pushed it in slowly. Bam winced and looked like he was in pain.

"Ah, god, that hurts like hell." Tears were staining Bam's cheeks. Johnny wiped his tears away and grabbed Bam's hand and put them on his shoulders. 

"Okay if it hurts squeeze my shoulders." Bam nodded. Johnny pushed farther in Bam. Bam was squeezing Johnny's shoulders like his life depended on it. Johnny stopped and let Bam get used to the feeling of him. Bam nodded telling Johnny it was okay to go on. Slowly and gently Johnny started to push in and out. Bam was in more pleasure than in pain. Pretty soon the pain subsided. 

"Ah fas..ster" Bam moaned. Johnny accommodated Bam's pleas and started to go faster. Johnny grabbed Bam's cock and started to pump it. In less then a few minutes, they both cummed while shouting each other's names. Johnny fell on top of Bam. Bam wrapped his arms around Johnny. Johnny pulled the covers up. Johnny wrapped his arms around Bam's waist. The fell asleep in each other's arms.

Read and Review 

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1

I'll post Chapter 2 sometime tomorrow.


	2. Morning

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pretend: A Johnny Knoxville/Bam Margera Love Story

Bam woke up the next morning knowing exactly what he did last night. He smiled as the images came into his head. He looked at Johnny who was sleeping. Bam laughed to himself that Johnny actually believed that he was drunk. After all, he was only pretending. Missy and Bam divorced 3 weeks ago. They divorced because she found out about him being gay. Everyone knew that he was gay except Johnny. Suddenly Bam was knocked from his thoughts when Johnny started to move. Johnny's eyes snapped open and looked directly into Bam's eyes.

"Umm...hi...Bam...I...can explain...ever..." He was cut off by Bam kissing him. Johnny was stunned for a second but Johnny's eyes slowly drifted shut and he kissed back. Johnny wrapped his arms around Bam. A minute later, they broke apart.

"I don't understand weren't you drunk last night," Johnny said confused.

"Well let's just say I wasn't drunk last night, I pretended." Johnny looked at Bam.

"So you do love me?" Johnny asked

"Yes, I do," Bam looked into his eyes.

"Really," Johnny said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes," Bam said with a smile on his face. Johnny got back on top of Bam and started to kiss him. They started to make out. This went on for about 20 minutes, and then Johnny's brain started working again. He pulled himself off of Bam and crawled to the end of the bed and sat down. Bam crawled done to the end of the bed next to Johnny.

"What's wrong Knoxville," Bam said in a concerned voice.

"Bam you do realize that you're cheating on Missy,"

"No, I'm not, I told you we were over,"

"Huh," Johnny was starting to get really confused.

Bam got up and "Yeah, I told you last night," He bent down and got something out of his pants pocket.

He sat down and handed the two papers to Johnny. "Read them," Johnny took them and read them. One was the paper finalizing the divorce. The second one was a handwritten letter by Bam to say why Missy divorced him. Johnny looked up at Bam with tears in eyes. Bam has only seen him this way once that was when his wife died.

"You did this for me?" Johnny asked.

"Yep, I realized I was gay a couple weeks ago. Then I realized that this crush on you was more than a crush, it was love. Then I realized you are very special to me, I would do anything for you." Johnny was about to say something but Bam brought a finger up to his lips and said "Shh, not done yet." Johnny nodded. "I told Missy that I was feeling differently about a guy. She thought I meant like I hated a guy, but I explained it to her and bombs went off. She had gotten so mad she called her lawyer right away. The divorce papers came in the mail the next day. Everybody knew but you I am sorry I didn't tell but I thought you wouldn't accept my feelings. So when I got this I made a plan to be pretend to be drunk so I could see if you accepted my feelings," Johnny jumped on Bam after he said that.

"Bam I accept your apology." Johnny kissed Bam gently and pulled away. "And bam,"

"Yeah"

"I love you too," Bam pulled Johnny back into a passionate kiss.


	3. Johnny POV

_**Pretend Chapter 3**_

I thought I ended this but I guess I didn't, so I'm adding another chapter. BEWARE!!!! This is **NOT** an anime story. This is a story based of the show Jackass, involving Johnny Knoxville and Bam Margera. SO, if you don't like this, DON'T READ IT! Now, on to the new chapter, remember **NOT** anime. I repeat **NOT ANIME.**

* * *

About 3 hours after the feelings had been revealed, Bam fell asleep. Yes, this may sound tacky but I am totally and completely in love with Bam, Brandon Cole Margera. I love him more than anything. I even loved him more than my wife. I loved my wife a lot and I knew her a lot longer than Bam, but when I first saw those bright, blue eyes. I fell in love with him. I know love at first sounds stupid and it's not even possible, but I guess in my experience it's true and very possible. I fell in love with somebody at first sight. If somebody told me that before I met Bam, I would have laughed in their faces.

I love him for many different reasons, but the number one reason is how he makes me feel. He makes feel like a teenager again, I guess that's because he is younger that me. He makes me feel like I am the only person in the world. He makes me feel like nothing can go wrong with this relationship. Yep, we are in a relationship and I love it. I never thought this would happen. Especially because he loves to protect his reputation, he even said he would announce this to the world if I wanted him to. That made me smile and I started to kiss him passionately. That led to other things, if you know what I mean. But I love him for a different reason too. I love him because he...well I love him because how he kisses me. Yes, weird I know. But those steamy kisses leave me begging for more. Brings me to my knees and shows that those kisses are only meant for me. It's like he is promising me he won't drift off and fall in love with somebody else. I've had many good kisses, but no kiss compares to his.

As I lay here I begin to think how lucky I am. With Bam cuddled to my side, didn't picture him to like cuddling did you. I was quite surprised when he cuddled up to my side, but I actually really like it. Anyway, back to what I was saying. I am so lucky to have Bam. Maybe he was the one I was destined for, like a soul mate. Bam doesn't believe in that "crap" or so he calls it. But deep down I do, I totally believe everyone is destined for one person. I think I know who I am supposed to be with, and that person is Bam. Jeez, I am becoming a softy.

What is the hell is that noise? Oh yeah that's Bam's cell phone. Stupid ringtone, it is the Jackass theme song. I pick up his cell phone and noticed Ville was calling him. Man, this guy, I hate him. I know hate is a strong word but he is so annoying. He wants to get into Bam's pants, it is so obvious. This is the only guy I worry about that would interfere with our relationship.

"Baby, wake up. Someone's calling you." I gently whispered in his ear. He woke up with a jolt. He took the cell phone and answered.

**PHONE CONVERSATION ( )-Ville " "-Bam [ ]-Johnny**

"Hello, this is Bam." (Hey Bam Bam) He smiled at the sound of Ville's voice, (Would you like to meet at the diner we go to all the time?)But then his face saddened. "Um sorry Ville but I can't." (Why not, it can't be that hard to get away from Missy, Bammy.) "It's not that, we are over. You know, divorced. But I have plans." (Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Bammy, but what do you have planned? Maybe I can join you?) Bam sighed and looked at me. "Well I kinda have plans with a date" I heard Ville gasp, I laughed a little. Bam glared at me so I shut up. (Bam Bam! Have you no shame, you just got divorced and you have a date. What kind of shit is that? Well aren't you the little slut.){1}  
I gasped; Ville never talks that way, especially not to Bam. I looked at Bam and there was tears coming down his cheeks. I actually growled, don't know where that came from, but I was pissed. So I grabbed the phone out of his hand and talked to Ville. [Hello, Ville. Why are you yelling at Bam?] I heard another gasp, (Johnny, this is none of you concern.) [I think it is if you're yelling at my lover like that] Then I heard two gasps, one from Bam and obliviously form Ville. Crap, why did I say that! ( Give the phone to back to Bam now!) I sighed and looked at Bam. He had the biggest smile on his face. I mouthed do you want to talk to him. He shook his head no and bent down to kiss my neck. [Im sorry Ville but he will not talk to you] (But...,) He didn't get to finish because I hung up.

**END OF PHONE CONVERSATION **

Bam had the biggest smile on his face. I was confused about why. I just totally ruined his rep. He bent down a captured my lips in a very passionate kiss. All the thoughts soon went out the window. I kissed back and threw my arms around his neck, gently of course. God, these kisses are going to kill me. He licked my lip and I let him in. He started to explore my mouth and I moaned loudly. Then we pulled apart slowly, little kisses turning into nothing. I looked at him and he smiled again.

"Why do you keep smiling?" Bam laughed at my questioning tone. I just looked at him like he was insane. I mean, didn't I just ruin his whole entire career. Everything he worked for might be gone.

"Because you stood up for me, you made me feel loved. No one I have gone out with has done that." He bent down by my ear and whispered, "It's also really hot to see you mad." I shivered. Man, this guy knows how turn me on.

I rasped out, "But aren't you worried about your rep and your job?" He slowly rose up and was about 3 inches from my face. His lips were almost touching my lips.

"Johnny, do you think I care about that? I love you that stuff doesn't matter." I smiled and kissed him again.

So this is how my story ends, I love Bam. We told everyone at a Jackass 3 {2} press conference. All of our fans are actually supportive of us. Its nice, Bam didn't get his rep ruined like I thought it would. He is working and he is doing it better. He must be happy. If you're asking about Ville, he is so out of Bam's life. I kind of beat the crap out of him. He tried to rape Bam and I almost killed him. So he is leaving him alone now. As for the Jackass 3 thing {3}, we are doing this reunion movie. It was totally Bam's idea. He wanted to see the guys again. I did to, so we talked to all of them. And we got them to do it. This time we are going to London, England. That was Ryan Dunn's idea. And the biggest news, Bam and I are getting married this fall. It's going to be awesome. So with that I am saying good bye, BYE!

* * *

{1} I had to make Ville way OOC for this role he plays

{2-3} There really isnt a Jackass 3 coming out

Now i finished with this thing.


End file.
